Many enterprises, companies, organizations and other entities maintain a large amount of data. Much or all of this data may contain sensitive information, such as trade secrets, business methods, client information, or other such data. Companies often wish to protect such data by restricting access to those with a need-to-know. Maintaining data on a large scale may sometimes be difficult and expensive. Moreover, with an increasing global economy, organizations may have contractors, employees, or others that access the data from all over the planet. Making such data available on a wide-area network, such as the Internet, provides improved convenience for employees and others with access to the data, but increases the security risk. Hackers, disgruntled employees, or other rogue individuals may attempt to attack, compromise, or even merely access the sensitive data.